Moon
Moon is a Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was released in the Rezurrection Map Pack for Xbox Live on August 23rd. According to the Call of Duty: Black Ops Facebook page, this is the final Zombies map for Black Ops. The original characters return in this map. Moon is the largest Zombie map so far. Overview Moon takes place on the moon and in Area 51. The map features Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen as playable characters and includes two new Wonder Weapons: the Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device, as well as the new perk Mule Kick. Players start in Area 51, where zombies first spawn in slowly and teleporter to access Moon's surface is locked. After a while, the teleporter is available for use, and after that, an alarm buzzer is heard and zombies become significantly faster and stronger. Also, Hellhounds will start to spawn. Pack-a-Punch is available from the start, as well as Juggernog or Speed Cola. If players are overwhelmed by Zombies, they can retreat to a teleporter, where they will be sent to the Moon. When arriving at the Moon, there is no oxygen, and players must find spacesuits or they will be downed. Luckily, there is a P.E.S directly in front of where the players spawn. It is important to note that when in Area 51, kills won't count towards the round, therefore it is a great way to get points in the beginning. Features *A new Perk-a-Cola: Mule Kick. When bought, the player will receive a third gun slot. *Two new Wonder Weapons: the Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device (QED). *New types of Zombies: Phasing Zombies and Astronaut Zombies *The return of Crawler Zombies and Hellhounds. The Hellhounds only spawn in Area 51 after the player(s) stay there long enough *Low gravity environment *Gravity Lifts *The P.E.S. and the Hacker. A player can only have one of these at a time as both are equipment. *A Teleporter to reach the Receiving Area. Players can get trapped there if they hack the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Their allies can resurrect them when they reach the moon base. The Receiving Area contains the Pack-a-Punch Machine, Juggernog and Speed Cola (one of them will randomly spawn whenever the players teleport) and is where Hellhounds can spawn. *A new easter egg mission called Richtofen's Grand Scheme. Samantha Maxis appears at its end. *The character's player indicators are now randomized, except for Dempsey, who is always white. *Glass-destroying grenades. If the player allows a grenade to explode near a window, either on a wall or the ceiling, the entire room's oxygen will escape. *5 playable characters; as Samantha Maxis is now playable in place of Richtofen after completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme. New Perk Mule Kick is the new perk on this map, located near the Teleporter and the AK-74u. It costs 4000 points and lets the player carry three weapons. The player will then have to purchase the third weapon off the wall or from the Mystery Box. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenade *Knife Off-Wall Weapons *M14 - Outside, to left of the starting room *Olympia - Outside, to right of the starting room *MPL - Through the first door to the right of the spawn area *PM63 - Through the first door to the left of the spawn area *MP5K - In the room with Deadshot Daiquiri *AK-74u - Outside, near the teleporter on the Moon *Stakeout - Inside the Power Room *M16 - In the tunnels near the Power Room *Bowie Knife - Above the stairs near MP5K *Claymore - On a crate, in the Bio-Dome. *Semtex grenades - Left of Stamin-Up Mystery Box Weapons *AUG (Swarovski Scope) *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (single or Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FAMAS *FN FAL *G11 (Low Power Scope) *Galil *Gersch Device *HK21 *HS10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Python *QED *SPAS-12 *Spectre *RPK *Ray Gun *Wave Gun Locations *Receiving Area: The default spawn; Area 51. There is nothing to purchase here, with the exception of either Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Pack-A-Punch. A teleporter is located here for access to the moon. It is easy to hoard zombies here because of the open space, allowing people to have early Juggernog or Speed Cola since the power is always on here. *Spawn Room: The original room the characters spawn in after leaving Area 51. There is no oxygen at first, but will be restored if the power is turned on and no grenades have shattered windows. You must return here to hack any excavators breaching the base. A Mystery Box spawn is here. *Outside Spawn: The next accessible area after leaving the spawn. There is a launch pad to take you back in, and consoles for playing "Samantha Says," necessary for Richtofen's Grand Scheme. There are two tunnels accessible from here. There is no oxygen here. *Tunnel 6: A purple-walled area with a confusing path way from one end to the other. There is oxygen here, but an excavator can remove it. *Tunnel 11: A much more expensive route than Tunnel 6, but serves a perk machine and Semtex grenades. There is oxygen here, but an excavator can remove it. *Power Room: The room unlocked after exiting either tunnel. The pyramid in which Samantha will spawn during the Easter Egg is located here. A Mystery Box spawn is in this room, but oxygen is not. *Laboratories: Three floors accessed from the Power Room. The first two are unlocked using a single door, the third must be unlocked for another 1250 points. The Hacker may spawn on a desk located in any of these stories. There is oxygen here, but it can escape if a grenade shatters glass. *Outside: Accessed from third floor of laboratory. The teleporter back to the receiving area is here. Inside the teleporter is a small gap in which you slip down into the Power Room, useful as a shortcut or escape. There is no oxygen here. A Mystery Box spawn is here. *Biodome: Also accessed from the third floor of the labs. Launch Pads are in this room, which can transport you from side to side. A Mystery Box spawn is here, as is oxygen, but it can be removed from an excavator. Radios/Audio Reels ''Main article: Moon/Radios '' Easter Eggs *A musical easter egg called Coming Home, activated with teddy bears with space helmets on around the map. *A second musical easter egg is an arcade style song that sounds similar to Damned, the zombies lobby music. It is activated by holding the action button by a computer in the lab. *A third musical easter egg is Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. The music is activated when an excavator removes/breaks a part of the map. *A major easter egg, Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *There are five radios placed around the map. *Upon completing both parts of the Easter Egg, Samantha Maxis and Richtofen will switch souls, giving Richtofen control of the zombies. Samantha's voice will be heard during the remainder, and the Demonic Announcer will sound like Richtofen. Gallery Rezurrection.jpg|Moons advertisement picture, note the flying zombie in a space suit in the back ground. Blackops rez moon 3.jpg|Zombies on the moon, note how they appear to have been ripped open in the abdomen. Moon screen earth.jpg|Zombies on what appears to be the moon's surface, note how the zombies in the background seem to be doing a "bunny hop". Blackops rez moon 1.jpg|More Zombies on the Moon Resurrection full.jpg|Moon as it appears on the Rezurrection poster. Moonloadingscreen.png|Loading Screen File:Dogsinmoon.png|The group fighting in Area 51 against Hellhounds File:Moon Pack-a-Punch.jpg|The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in Area 51 zT4iD5YdGuI Trivia *This is the first level in Zombies and the Call of Duty series to be set in space. *After teleporting to the moon from Area 51 in the start of the game, the amount of time the player survived in Area 51 will be displayed. *There isn't a death song for this map, instead only the laugh will be played. The second laugh is extended. *This is the first map where the Olympia and the M14 are not in the starting room. *This is the first map where you are able to see Samantha Maxis. *For some reason, if the players teleport back to Area 51 after Earth is blown up at the end of the easter egg, the zombies will have blue eyes. *This is the first zombie map to have three easter egg songs. The first song is Coming Home, the second is the song similar to Damned, and the third is Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. *When the players teleport back to Area 51 after the Earth is blown up from the Easter Egg the lighting looks similar to a Space Monkey round from Ascension. *The Receiving Area in Area 51 has the number "18" on the hangar. This is because the hangar is directly taken from the multiplayer map Hanger 18. *This map is tied with Shangri-La with most featured Zombies in one map (4), Normal Zombies, Hellhounds, Phasing Zombies and Astronaut Zombies. *This is the first Zombies map to not completely start at Round 1. *When you teleport to the Spawn Room for the first time, you will often get a Max Ammo after killing a Zombie that has breached the windows. *The base could name "Griffin Station" or it's a possible codename. *When in Area 51, zombies can sprint. References